2000 to 2010: What We Didn't See from Jack's POV
by Kenian Rainn
Summary: A sequel of sorts to What We Didn't See from Sam's POV. Back by popular demand! ha! Based on the episode 2010, this story expands on the episode and covers what we didn't see between 2000&2010. Sam/JoeFaxon&Sam/Jack. R/R please! "2010" up! Complete!
1. 2000

Welcome back to What We Didn't See! A reviewer suggested I write from Jack's POV and so I'm ba-ack! Some of the dialogue and such will be repeated but some chapters will be completely different. Here's the first installment - enjoy!

* * *

**2000**

They had found the Aschen. They had achieved their ongoing goal of Stargate travel. The Aschen were going to save them, Earth. It seemed too good to be true. And for Jack, that made it seem as though it was false.

He found his way into Sam's lab that night. He sat down on her desk and picked up one of the doohickeys he found there. He started to play with it, trying to keep his mind off his concerns. Sam quickly grabbed it from his hands. "Sir, please."

"Sorry Carter," he said with a grin.

"I would just... appreciate it if you wait until I knew what it does before turning it on and blowing up the mountain."

"This little thing," he pointed to the offending device Sam had placed back on the desk, "could blow up the mountain?"

"Well, we don't really know yet, do we Sir?"

He paused. "Good point," he said finally.

"Did you come down here to tell me to get a life again, sir?"

"No, though that still stands. I... have a bad feeling about these Aschen."

"They do seem too good to be true, don't they sir."

"See, that's not exactly it. They seem to have all the technology and... doohickeys to accomplish all of their claims. It's just... why? Why would they offer that to us, essentially free of charge?" He gestured wildly with his hands.

"Maybe they are just a generous and kind race. People like that must exist, right?"

"The vast, vast majority of... aliens we've met have been bent on galactic tion. It's hard to believe we found the one with everything we need."

"They're everything we need to achieve our mission objective, that part of it is true."

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "I guess you're right."

"We should just... accept that we've found exactly what we need."

"I still have a bad feeling about this."

"I know," she said softly.

Even though he knew she was trying to calm his fears, it just made them worse. They had even brainwashed Carter. And that thought scared him more that anything else about the Aschen.

Jack went to his quarters that night and tried to think. Tried, although he couldn't keep from getting distracted. He had so many concerns and he couldn't figure out why no one would take him seriously. He was second in command of this base, for crying out loud!

Why wouldn't they listen? Why wouldn't they trust him? Why wouldn't Sam trust him? Of all people... she should have listened. And he thought she would. But she didn't.

* * *

So? Thoughts? Please review and let me know! Thanks for reading and watch for the next chapter: "2001".


	2. 2001

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!!! :D

* * *

**2001**

The Aschen were fully on their way to repairing Earth and helping to fight off the Goa'uld. Jack still had his doubts and he voiced them openly to anyone who would listen.

After the Aschen had arrived, Jack had hopped on the first plane to Washington and never looked back. Well, that wasn't exactly true. Jack couldn't deny that fact he wished Sam would... they would... well, he guessed, there wasn't much of a chance of that anymore. They hadn't even spoken in over four months now.

Which was why he was so shocked to find himself standing on her porch that night. He could see she was shocked as well.

"Can I... come in Carter?"

"Um, sure, sir," she choked out. She stepped out of the way, allowing him to enter.

"Please... for cryin' out loud... can we try Jack for once?"

"Okay... Jack... what are you doing in Colorado? Last time I checked you were at the White House," she exclaimed as they sat down on her couch.

"I was. I took some time off and drove here."

"Okay. Missed the team, eh?"

"No. Well, yes, but I ally read some of the files on the Aschen's plan."

"Oh, you mean the files somehow got knocked off the desk and flew open when they landed on the ground. Then, when you went to pick them up, you just happened to see some words pop off the page."

"Something like that," he smirked. "Sam, there are some... things they didn't tell us."

"Si- Jack, we all knew that there were going to be some conditions to their plan. They saved our planet, after all," she pointed out.

"Sure, but nothing like this," he said strongly.

"It doesn't really matter, Jack. I don't really care to know. They are here, protecting us the galaxy's number one adversary. Whatever we have to do in return, isn't it worth the preservation of our species?"

"See, that's exactly what's wrong."

Sam sighed. "What did you see?"

"They're... taking us out. Taking over the planet."

"Jack," she started.

"No, really. They're going to push us into extinction."

"Jack, I've heard enough. This is ridiculous. Just... you've had it out for the Aschen since we stumbled upon them. I've heard enough... worst-case scenarios. Go find someone else who will listen."

"That's why I came here. I thought you would. I thought you _trusted_ me. I was obviously wrong."

He got up from the couch.

"Goodbye Sam."

He walked to the door.

"Jack. Jack, don't leave. I-"

Her words were interrupted as he slammed the door.

He almost thought he'd heard her say something, but he couldn't make out the words. He got back in his truck and drove through the night. He didn't stop until he was back to D.C. _Maybe I was wrong, _he couldn't stop thinking. _Maybe she doesn't care after all._

* * *

So? Thoughts? Review! Thanks for reading!


	3. 2002

Here's the next installment - it's short, but I think I like it. Enjoy!

* * *

**2002**

It had been a year. A year since he and Sam had spoke a word to each other. Not that their last conversation was anything to be proud of, but still.

Technically, he cared about her. Technically, more than he was supposed to. But things were different now. The entire world was different. Rules and laws were changing - lives were changing. But he was in D.C. and she was in Colorado. Miles and miles separated them. Her life was different, maybe, but his felt the same.

He had established a routine. Go to work, sit behind a desk, try not to kill a couple of politicians, listen to Melon and Boring (as he had dubbed them) drone on and on about some sort of problem they were having, go home, drink a beeer or three, and go to bed. It was routine. And, for Jack, routine was code for boring. Really, really boring.

He didn't have any friends in Washington and he spent most of his time alone. He missed his team. He missed going through the gate. He missed Daniel's unbreakable glasses and Teal'c's sense of humor. He missed the way Sam's face lit up when they found a new doohickey. He missed the Stargate itself.

And the more Earth changed, the more he missed his team, and the more he wished they hadn't found the Aschen in the first place.

* * *

So? Any thoughts or comments? Review and send them to me! Brighten someone's day - send a shiny review! ; )

Thanks for reading!


	4. 2003

Two for the price of one! ; ) I've just uploaded the next two chapters in this story for all of my loyal readers! Enjoy!!!

* * *

**2003**

Jack sat down on his couch and opened his second (or was it fourth?) beeer. He still couldn't believe it. _Joe?_

His thoughts drifted to the day when he found out about what was going on with Sam.

_It was a bright and sunny June afternoon. Jack walked into the third Aschen research facility in Colorado Springs he had been to that morning. Once he got inside he walked up to the front desk._

_"Can I help you?" the woman behind the desk asked him brightly_

"_Yes, Dr. Samantha Carter. Does she work here?"_

"_Yes," the Aschen secretary replied, "but she isn't here yet. You may wait beside the door. She should arrive soon."_

"_Thank you," he said. As soon as he turned around he saw Sam standing by the door._

"_Sam!" he called out. "Long time no see."_

_She gave him a hug. That hadn't happened in a while and he still felt like they were breaking regulations. They weren't, of course, but it still felt to him and he could tell she felt the same way._

"_What brings to to Colorado?" she asked him, smiling the smile he knew was reserved for him._

"_A business trip for the President. Needed me to talk to Hammond. I don't fly back until tomorrow so I figured I'd come see you."_

"_Come into my lab and we can talk, okay?"_

_He nodded. They walked into Sam's lab and he shut the door._

_"Last time I saw you... I'm sorry for not believing you. I trust you more than anyone," she told him quietly._

"_I know. I was probably being a bit over-dramatic. You know me," he teased. "I still don't trust the Aschen any more than I did back then, but I guess I'll just have to deal with it."_

"_I don't think they're going anywhere, that's for sure."_

"_So, what have you been up to?"_

"_Lots of scientific projects, but I'm sure you don't want to hear about those."_

"_Not exactly."_

_Sam smiled. _

_He took a deep breath. "So, you seeing anybody?" he asked. Sam stuttered out her reply._

"_Yeah. I am. For about a year and a half now."_

_He tensed up ever so slightly before he seamlessly returned to his previous disposition. _

"_Who? Do I know him?"_

"_Um, yeah, you do."_

_Oh no, he thought. "Not Daniel," he said._

"_No, not Daniel," she replied quickly. "Joe Faxon. The ambassador?" she said the words smoothly, trying not to provoke him._

"_Faxon, you say? It's... serious?"_

"_Yeah, I guess it is."_

"_I see. Well, I warned you about that guy."_

"_Jack, he's really a great guy."_

"_Just... don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart."_

_With that, he walked out the door. And this time, he didn't look back. _

"Joe," he spat. "She picked an ambassador - an _ambassador_! How could she do something so stupid," he wondered to himself.

He took a second to reflect on his life. Ever since Teal'c had gone back to Chu'lak and Daniel had left to do yet another archaeological survey in Egypt, Jack had been cut off from them. And Sam...

Even Jack had no idea how much d Joe until that day in Sam's lab. He hadn't spoken to her since. That wasn't to say he didn't want to, but he couldn't get up the courage to call. He couldn't bear to hurt her again.

* * *

Thoughts? Please review and let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading! :D


	5. 2004

Here's the next chapter - last one for today... Enjoy!!!

* * *

**2004**

Daniel was back from Egypt and he'd finally found the decency to come visit Jack. Jack was glad to finally be in the company of someone he knew, someone who wasn't Aschen, someone who wasn't a politician.

They found themselves sitting on Jack's couch, Daniel drinking coffee, Jack drinking a beeer.

"How was Egypt?" Jack finally asked.

"It was great," Daniel replied. "It's amazing how many things there still are buried beneath the sand. On the first day alone, we found evidence of..."

Jack waved his hands wildly. "Ah! I don't want to hear about it. You had a good time while I was stuck behind a desk. Don't make me depressed." He took another drink

Daniel paused. "I saw Sam on my way here."

"You did?" Jack tried to sound nonchalant, but his voice was unsteady and he could see Daniel picking up on it.

"Yeah. She's doing great."

Daniel took a drink of his coffee. "She's engaged."

"Let me guess. Joe Faxon, ambassador."

"How you guess?"

"Long story," Jack said, avoiding the inevitable questions.

"She told me you Joe."

"Well, that's something she got right."

"All she wants is to be happy, Jack. You know that. I also know you're overprotective of her, but you know very well that there's going to come a time when she has to decide her future. Maybe that time is now."

Jack was silent as he took another drink.

"Jack, I need to know that you won't let Joe get in the way of your friendship with Sam. You'll regret it if you don't."

"I'll try, Daniel, but she has to make an effort too!"

"She will. You have to quit pushing her away."

"I just don't know if that's possible."

"Try," Daniel told him.

Jack knew it wasn't as easy as Daniel made it out to be. It wasn't that he didn't want to be her friend, but he wanted more than that. So much more. But as the days rolled on, the more unlikely it seemed that would ever be more than friends. Maybe they weren't meant to be. Maybe he'd been fooling himself all of those years. Maybe he should just let it go.

* * *

Thoughts? Let me know! Press the review button and brighten my day! :D Thanks for reading!!!


	6. 2005

Here's the next installment! Enjoy!

* * *

**2005**

They set a date. Sam and Joe set a date. Daniel told him.

"What?" had been Jack's reply.

"They set a date for their wedding," Daniel repeated.

Jack could feel his heart start beating faster as all the rushed to his head. "She did **what**?"

"Jack - try to be happy for her."

"Happy? How can I be happy that she's making the biggest mistake of her life?"

Jack threw a chair across the room. Underneath the anger, Daniel could see the hurt behind his eyes. He left without another word.

Jack couldn't believe it. He never thought it would go this far. Maybe it was some sort of mid-life crisis or something, he'd thought. Apparently he was wrong.

He had half a mind to call her and tell her she was making a huge mistake, but he knew that more harm would come of that than good.

He thought he knew her, maybe even prided himself on it. But now - he realized he didn't know her at all. Maybe she was different then because he was her C.O. Maybe she was different now because the Stargate program was more or less disbanded. He didn't know the reason, but he knew she had changed. And he didn't like it. He didn't like it at all.

Now, not only did he miss Sam - the person, but he missed Sam - his second in command. He never thought he'd miss everything that went along with that, but he did.

If they hadn't found the Aschen in the first place - maybe it could all could go back to the way it was. Maybe _they_ could go back to the way they were. Their feelings locked in that stupid room, never to escape for fear they would have to face the consequences. For fear they wouldn't mind that consequences. For fear that everything would work out. It was fear that had gotten them into this entire situation in the first place. And he wished he could go back and change it.

* * *

Thanks for reading! The next chapter will up soon! Please review!


	7. 2006

Here's Jack's POV on Sam and Joe's wedding - enjoy!!!

* * *

**2006**

Today was the day. Sam's wedding day. Jack had drove to Colorado and tracked down the place where it was happening. He walked to a place where he could watch the ceremony happen without himself being seen. He leaned up against an oak tree and waited for the wedding to begin. He wouldn't dare actually attend the ceremony, but he had to see. To see if Sam would really go through with it. To see if she was lost forever.

It was just slightly windy outside. It was September and the leaves were just starting to turn. It was a beautiful day, the perfect temperature. Jack couldn't help but realize how ironic it was. How ironic the entire situation was. Then Jack thought he saw Sam walking towards him. She looked beautiful. Her hair was longer than he was used to and she was in her wedding dress. It was beautiful in it's simplicity. If Jack had thought she was pretty in her BDU's, he'd had no idea how gorgeous she looked in a wedding gown.

He saw her face light up as she saw him. She walked closer to him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Funny, I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm getting married."

"Ah."

"I didn't get your rsvp, I didn't think you were coming."

"I'm not, er, I wasn't, but I had to see you before..."

He stopped and looked down at the ground. Then he went against everything his brain was screaming. He listened to his heart for once and did something very 'un-Jack'. He leaned over and kissed her. He could feel her remember why she was there in the first place. What the day represented. She pulled away.

"Don't marry him, Sam. He isn't the one for you," he said in a soft voice.

"Maybe not. But it seems to me that he's the only one that ever wanted me. Even when I wanted someone else."

"Sam - "

She started to walk away from him, he could see her tears beginning to fall.

"Sam. Please. Don't let it end like this."

She turned around.

"It's impossible to end something that never started."

She ran off from him as he tried to keep his cool. He ended up kicking the tree he was standing by and leaning his head into it for support.

An hour later, Jack watched as Sam walked back up the aisle, Mrs. Joseph Faxon. He had stood off to the side of the ceremony, just to make sure she didn't change her mind. She looked so happy, he almost forgot how upset he was at the whole situation.

The more he thought about it, the more his actions felt wrong. She deserved to be happy. Jack knew that from the start. He was the one who told her to get a life in the first place. Now, coming here, kissing her... it all felt wrong. Maybe this was all a mistake.

* * *

Thanks for reading!!! :D Please review and let me know what you thought!


	8. 2007

Here's another installment - getting close to the end!

* * *

**2007**

Jack had retired to his cabin in Minnesota. He'd had enough of D.C. and the Aschen and so he retired and went to live in his favorite place. His favorite kind of people... and fishing... it was perfect. Well, almost perfect.

It was her first anniversary. Sam had been Mrs. Faxon for an entire year. Knowing this, Jack kept to himself that night. He turned on the tv and opened a beeer. He flipped through the channels until, finally, he found The Wizard of Oz. He knew it was bad when that movie couldn't cheer him up.

This anniversary also meant it had been a year since he'd kissed her. The kiss that wasn't influenced by aliens or diseases or time-loops. It was all him... all his emotions. He'd never thought he had bad timing until then. What was he thinking? Kissing her on her wedding day? She had already moved on.

Why couldn't he have kissed her before she'd decided to marry Joe? Now, after all the missed opportunities, she had moved on. He couldn't get a second chance. Sam loved Joe, although Jack didn't know why.

He remembered leaving it in the room. He wasn't okay with it, but he told her he was because he didn't want things to change. He liked the way things were. Until he kissed her in the time loop, that is. He got a glimpse of what could be and instantly regretted locking those feelings away. But had they thrown away the key? Maybe Sam had, but Jack hadn't.

And now, all alone on that anniversary, Jack wished he could change it. He wanted to go back to that room, to let their feelings out into the open, to see if she was willing to take a chance. It was too late. He knew it, but he didn't want to accept it. With all the things they had discovered, all the technology they now possessed, it seemed to him there should be a way to go back. A way to get the chance he never had. The chance to be happy.

* * *

Please review! Go ahead - make my day! ; ) Thanks so much for reading and tune in for a new chapter very soon!


	9. 2008

Only two more chapters and an epilogue! Enjoy!!! ;D

* * *

**2008**

Jack sat in his truck for a good half-hour before getting out. He stepped out and quietly walked up to the door. _Her_ door. _Joe's _door. _Their _door. He waited a few moments before finally knocking.

He waited until she opened the door. She stared at him, silently. He could see she was in shock.

"Hey Carter. Can I come in?"

He didn't wait for a response. He brushed past her and she followed him into the living room.

"Joe here?"

"No."

"Good. "

"What are you doing here, sir?"

"Ah!" he corrected. "I retired, remember?"

"Oh. I guess I forgot. Um... why are you at my house at," she glanced at the wall clock, "three in the morning?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"Okay... talk. What was so important that you came all the way here in the middle of the night to tell me?"

"Actually, I came to ask you something."

"It's late and I'm tired. Quit stalling. What is it?"

"Come away with me. Run away from all of this."

"Jack, we're not sixteen. What are you talking about?"

"You don't want this life. You can deny it all you want, but you never wanted any of this," he told her, his hands gesturing largely.

"I do, I love Joe."

"No, you don't."

"Yes I do! I married him, didn't I?"

"That doesn't mean you love him."

"Jack, I -"

He cut her off by kissing her. It had been so long since that day by the oak tree... two long years. He could feel her tense up when she remembered, forcing him to remember. _Joe._

She broke away from the kiss and took three steps backward.

"Run away with me. Come to the cabin. No one will find us there."

"Minnesota? I... my whole life is here. My job... Joe. Everything is here."

"I'm not. I'm not here," he pointed out quietly.

"Jack... please. Just... go. I can't come with you. I... I have to stay here. With Joe. I _love_ him," she stressed the last three words, trying to convince him. It didn't work.

"You don't love him. I know you Sam. I can see it. You don't love him."

"Please, _please _Jack. Go."

They stood there for what seemed like forever. Jack silently begged her to come while Sam begged him to go. Finally, he broke eye contact and walked out the door.

He knew why she'd turned him down and, as soon as his anger had passed, he could see what a stupid idea it had been. They weren't teenagers. They had jobs, responsibilities, families. Well, at least, Sam did. Jack didn't have any of that. He spent his days fishing and sleeping and drinking, just trying to forget.

He wished she had said yes, but he knew she couldn't. Joe was in her life - he was her life. Jack hadn't been in her life for a long time, he realized. And he wasn't sure he would ever be in her life again.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!!! Love to all my faithful readers!


	10. 2009

Here's the next chapter - only one more until the epilogue! I think this chapter is my favorite of Jack's POV... Enjoy!

* * *

**2009**

Jack was finally coming to terms with everything that had happened in the past nine years. The Aschen had come to help them, save them from the Goa'uld. Teal'c had gone back to help Chulak through. Daniel was in the middle of the desert somewhere, digging up more artifacts or something of the sort. And Sam... was married and living her life - the life she always wanted, he guessed.

Sam knew almost everything that had happened since they met they Aschen. Almost everything.

She didn't know that Jack had seen Joe since they treaty was negotiated. They both spent most of those years in Washington D.C. It was bound to happen sometime. Jack shook his head at the distant memory of a few years before.

_Jack sits on a bar stool, drinking his Guinness and watching the game on the tv above the bar. The bartender takes his empty bottle and opens another one. Jack drinks it eagerly. Beside him, Joe sits down._

_Jack glances at him after a moment. He groans and turns his attention back to the tv. Joe looks over at him._

_"Colonel O'Neill?" he asks him._

_"Guilty," Jack says as he takes another drink._

_"Wow. I haven't seen you since the Aschen signed the treaty. How's life treating you?"_

_"Okay until recently," he says honestly._

_"Really? What happened?"_

_"I got some news about an old friend of mine."_

_"Do I know him?"_

_"Better than you think," Jack hisses and takes another drink._

_"Alright..."_

_"Sam, alright? You're engaged to her."_

_"Oh, yes I am. I take it you got the invitation?"_

_"You bet I did."_

_"Isn't it great? She's a wonderful woman."_

_"You think I don't know that?" he says, raising his voice a bit._

_"How many of those," he says pointing to the bottle in his hand, "have you had tonight anyway?"_

_"I don't think it's any of your business. Now Sam..."_

_"She isn't any of your business either!"_

_"Oh, but she's yours?"_

_"I'm her fiancé! I'll be her husband in a few months! That makes her my business!"_

_"I knew her long before you ever did! I would have given anything for her and I still would. I almost died for her. I would have died if it wasn't for her - more than once! Can you say that?"_

_"Maybe you protected her, maybe you cared about her, but now it's pretty obvious which one of us she cares about more than the other."_

_"Oh is it!" Jack yells._

_"Oh, it is."_

_Jack can't take it anymore. He stands up and pushes over his barstool. Then he grabs onto Joe's jacket and pushes him up into the bar._

_"If you knew what was good for you, you wouldn't have gotten involved with her in the first place!"_

_Then, a couple of security guys pull them off each other and escort Jack outside._

_"We'll see which one of us she chooses in the end," Joe calls after him._

_"Yeah, you bet we will!" Jack yells._

Sure, he shouldn't have said those things to Joe. And he certainly shouldn't have laid a hand on him. But he was protecting Sam, in his own twisted, drunken way of reasoning. Joe was right, as much as Jack despised admitting it. Sam had chosen. She chose Joe. And now, there was no going back.

* * *

Thoughts? Press the review button and let me know - virtual cookies if you do! ; ) Thanks for reading!


	11. 2010

Last chapter! Epilogue up next... enjoy!!!

* * *

**2010**

He had helped her. Jack had helped Sam put everything back the way it should be. She'd gotten up the courage to come to him, after everything they'd gone through in the past ten years.

Joe wasn't happy about Jack's participation at all and they shared a few unspoken glances, each silently challenging the other. Jack could see how happy Sam was that he came through. He knew, deep in her heart, she had forgiven him. Forgiven him for kissing her, for almost ruining her happiness, for the times he showed up in the middle of the night wanting her to listen. He knew she could see that all he wanted was for her to be happy. That why he helped. So she would have the chance to be happy.

And as he went down right in front of the gate, he couldn't help but think that, if the message made it through, maybe things would be different for he and Sam. Maybe he'd have a chance to get his real happy ending once the time line reset. A happy ending with the one he loved. Sam.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Please let me know what you thought of the epilogue when I post it!


	12. Epilogue: All I Wanted

**Epilogue**

A beautiful Saturday morning. A lake with no fish in it. Two chairs set on the end of the dock. Perfection.

Jack had finally, finally retired after his long years in the air force. Sam was still working in Cheyenne Mountain, but now she did mainly lab work. They had found their way into each others hearts.

"See? This place isn't so bad after all," Jack said with a smirk.

"Not at all, sir," Sam teased.

"Hey... do you by chance remember that note we got from the future all those years ago? The one about the Aschen?"

"How could I forget," she said softly.

"I wonder what the future was like for us. I mean, did we ever get together? Did we stay friends? Or did everything with the Aschen ruin it for us?"

"Technically, it could have been better than this reality. But not for long, of course. I guess we'll never know."

"The important thing is where we are now."

"Can't argue with that."

She took his hand in hers.

"A happy ending," Sam said. "I guess that's all I ever wanted."

fin.

* * *

: ) What did you think? Press review and let me know - 15 seconds could save you 15% or more on... oh, never mind.


End file.
